


Here Right Now

by Red_Dead_Lady



Series: Tales of the Heart and Soul - RDR2 x Reader [13]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead_Lady/pseuds/Red_Dead_Lady
Summary: Arthur Morgan has the time of his life in Saint Denis





	Here Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr: red-dead-lady

Arthur Morgan hated Saint Denis.

He hated all the “high society” people, with their “high society” views. But Arthur Morgan certainly loved you, and he had no problem letting all theses high society folks know just how much you loved him. Arthur Morgan always thought himself a sick bastard.

“Oh, Arthur!” you moaned, your hands gripping Arthur’s shoulders as he held you up against the wall, your legs wrapped around his hips. It was incredibly scandales and that just turned you on even more, the thought that anyone could just walk by and see how Arthur was fucking you against the wall.

“You like this?” Arthur growled in your ear as he thrust up into you, “You like me fuckin’ you, out here in the open where anybody could see?” his word only made you moan more.

You moaned as you came around Arthur’s cock, but he wasn't quite done yet. With a shuddering groan Arthur came inside of you. Arthur gently pulled out of you, being careful to hold onto you as that you didn't fall down the wall. With shaky legs you pulled your trousers back on and walked out of the alley with Arthur.


End file.
